Verner Rask (Grand-Master Sarcosi)
Minister Verner Sigurd Magnus Vång Rask was a half-blood dark wizard, legilimens, Minister for Magic, and Headmaster who attended Durmstrang Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was well known both as an extremely powerful and skilled wizard as an former enemy of countless magic ministries around the world. For several years he escaped from the authorities of the wizarding world, eliminated Aurors, political enemies and initiated conflicts. In addition to have cooperated next to Gellert Grindelwald. He spent some years in the Silver Spiral in Iceland until he ran away and disappeared. He fought Lord Voldemort in both wars and worked as a kind of unofficial agent of the Scandinavian Ministry of Magic. He even became the Scandinavian Minister for Magic and later the Headmaster of Durmstrang after the death of Igor Karkaroff. Biography Early Life and Schooling (1883 - 1901) Verner Rask was born in 1883 in a small town in the interior of Sweden as the first child of a half-blood wizard and a muggle. He was raised in a simple dwelling, but this did not change the fact that the early years if his childhood were happy. Verner's parents were always home. His father worked on making watches while his mother made simple wooden furniture. The little child who would grow up and become a feared Dark Warlock had a sister a year younger, with whom she was considerably protective. He and Kristin - the sister - still at a young age already had enormous magical ability, beyond the ability of legitence, inherited from the paternal grandmother. Even before they went to learn witchcraft in Durmstrang they were already being educated on this issue by their father. His family life changed completely in 1891, when the Muggle neighbors of the Rask saw the father and the children practicing magic. These, frightened by what they did not understand, were taken by fear and then by anger, and on a fateful night they decided to set fire to the small house of the Rask Family. In this event Kristin and her mother died due to smoke from the flames. Only Verner and his father survived. That same night they fled far from the city until they reached Lund, where they settled into a small apartment in a witch community. At the age of eight, Verner's entire world changed and became gloomy. He watched as his father drowned in his new job as a wand-maker and he began to succumb to an illness caused by sadness and depression. This while he found himself forced to deal with the loss of his sister and mother alone. That was when he began to feel a certain rancor of those who had no magic - but not of the Muggleborns. In 1894, at the age of eleven, Verner was sent to the Durmstrang Institute. Young Rask proved to be a wizard with great potential, ability and natural power, coming to stand out in matters such as Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and eventually received three Outstandings on his O.W.L on the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Legilimency, and two on his N.E.W.T, in addition to having gone particularly well in his W.O.M.B.A.T. Verner also played Quidditch in Durmstrang, his position is unknown. During the years he spent at the Institute he never made great friends other than one person, Gellert Grindelwald. And after his expulsion from him for a year to graduate, Rask became even more lonely. Ministry of Magic career (1903 -1914) In 1903, two years after his graduation from Durmstrang, Verner joined the Auror Office as a member of the Investigation Department. He worked at the Auror Officer for twelve years, where he hunted countless dark wizards responsible for crimes such as murder, robbery, violence and attacks against the Scandinavian Ministry. All this time Verner kept himself in check, keeping his grudge against Muggles and the desire to see the wizards in power in secret. Until all changed in 1914, when World War I began. It may have been a no-maj conflict, but that does not mean that wizards have not suffered. On the contrary, many endowed with the gift of magic ended up going through episodes of terrible and even dying, all because of the lack of Muggles in keeping the peace in the world whose control was in their hands. When he became angry with the situation, he went before the International Confederation of Wizards and called for intervention on their part. He said the Muggles had proved incapable of governing, and they were harming both themselves and wizards. Verner said that the only way to keep humanity as a whole safe would be to reveal the existence of magic and use it to take control of the world. Of course his views were not publicy welcomed by the members of the International Confederation, and on 15 February 1914 he was fired from the Scandinavian Ministry. Public Enemy and Alliance with Grindelwald (1914 - 1945) In the same year of his resignation, Verner began traveling through Europe and North Asia, gathering allies for his cause, creating zones of influence and building fortresses. Through the use of fear, his power and the belief of many in his ideals of domination, Rask created a network of spies and dark wizards under his command. And he did all this in one year and a few months. It was only between the middle and the end of 1915 - still in World War I - that Verner began to become a recognized and feared public threat when he ordered the attack on the German Senate of Magic - and his Magisterium - the British Ministry, the Scandinavian, the Russian and the French. On the same day of these attacks he invaded with a series of his acolytes headquarters of the International Witch Federation in Geneva, where he addressed the wizard leaders - a speech that was broadcast in several countries on all continent. And as soon as it was finished he withdrew in a blink of an eye. From 1914 to 1919 there were a series of brutal conflicts between the Ministries - in particular the Europeans and North Americans - and the Rask Forces. World War I and the Spanish Flu were used to cover up the battles and keep the wizarding world a secret. During this five-year period numerous Aurors, Ministries, Rask Acolytes, and those caught in the midst of the fighting were killed, imprisoned, interrogated, or tortured. One of the most famous events was when Verner entered with his forces in the Scandinavian Ministry and took full control of the place in 1917. This was not the only event highlighted in the history of the conflict. In France, Verner himself, along with some of his followers, took over the main witch community in Paris and began using the site as one of their main bases. That same month he invaded Beauxbatons and murdered the director - a strong cooperator of the International Confederation - in cold blood. The tide was in Verner's favor, but everything changed when, through an oversight of his second in command, the Scandinavian Ministry - seat of his forces and center of his power - was attacked by the former leaders of the place. Rask lost his capital and many of his acolytes ended up dead or imprisoned. The others on the other continents were hunted down and also detained, or disbanded. Only a small contingent remained with Verner. After the defeat in 1919, they disappeared from Europe and took refuge in a secret complex in Siberia. It was a year after an old friend of Durmstrang made contact. Gellert Grindelwald. The two shared ideas - despite the differences between them, after all, in his view Verner was trying to save the Muggle wizards and the bundles of their own, while Grindelwald wanted only to control the no-maj and rule - and after all they came together. Verner Rask became Gellert's greatest and best lieutenant. The war that began with Magnus Sigurd reached a much larger scale at the hands of Grindelwald. In 1927, months after the arrest of the leader of the Revolution, Verner released it and next to Grindelwald began to construct Nurmengard. Over the next few years the conflict would escalate further, and many would die at the hands of Gellert and his army. Until 1945 arrived. Finally, at sixty-two, Verner was arrested when he faced Régis Wyllt in an epic duel in Denmark. Verner was imprisoned in the Silver Spiral, a feared and highest security prison located in the coldest and most inhospitable area of Iceland. A few months later Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore. Time in the Silver Spiral and Escape (1945 - 1966) In 1966, twenty-one years after being captured, Verner became the first to escape the Silver Spiral. But how did you escape from a prison known to be the most protected in the world? It took two decades, extreme planning, arduous dedication, bribes, murders, and colossal care. In 1945, fearing to be arrested, Verner would have used a spell to place secret orders in the minds of some low-level Aurors. Such commands were activated when Rask was arrested, and these Aurors began to create a certain career and convincingly after a good time of preparation they asked for transference to work in the Silver Spiral. A spy was placed in the Ministry, and the same ascended of step and obtained a wanted reputation. Aurors manipulating who became guards in prison murdered the director of the Spiral forging a suicide. A few days later the spy in the Ministry, due to his reputation, was appointed the new principal of the prison. Carefully a discreet escape was put into practice. Everything was properly calculated. And at last Verner escaped from the Silver Spiral. First Wizarding War When Lord Voldemort ascended to power, followed by his Death Eaters, Verner went back to action. But not as an ally of Tom Riddle, but as his enemy. The Swede, for despising the purist ideals and the discrimination of Voldemort and his followers towards Muggle-borns and Mestizos, decided to fight. He willingly went to the Scandinavian Ministry, and talked for four alone with the Minister, unable to use magic. At that time Verner persuaded the Minister to accept his help against Voldemort. Verner went on to lead a group of Aurors and ex-detainees from Nurmengard and the Silver Spiral in a Death Eater hunt, obtaining information and eliminating key targets. He came to revoke his old ideals and see them as flawed and wrong to realize that some of Grindelwald's dogmas inspired Voldemort, someone he hated so much. The services of Verner and his group, which was known as The Shroud, were vital to the defeat of the Death Eaters. The enemy was afraid of them. They were deadly, implacable, and efficient. They brought the imprisonment and / or death of many Death Eaters as well as strategic and tactical data of great utility. It was then that all ended in 1981. After eleven years of pain and battle, Voldemort was defeated by the love of a mother to her son. Much was lost in the process. At the end of the conflict, the Scandinavian Minister was eventually killed by a Death Eater who Rask hunted and arrested. The hierarchy of the wizarding government was shaken, and no one knew what to aim for. Verner to re-establish order entered into politics and with much determination, cunning, ability made during World War I and the First Class Merlin Order gained the support of many wizards and became the Scandinavian Minister of Magic. Work as the Scandinavian Minister, Headmaster of Durmstrang and Second Wizarding War (1981 -1994, 1995 - present, 1995 - 1998) Verner, despite his past, was regarded as one of the best, most upstanding, and capable of all the Scandinavian Ministers before and after him. After World War he was responsible for restructuring the organization of the Ministry, improving its reputation and revitalizing its influence worldwide and in the Scandinavian territory itself. Several Death Eaters, of little or great influence, were sentenced to imprisonment in the Silver Spiral or to the Kiss of the Dementor. The years of his leadership were peaceful and of considerable order and organization in Scandinavia. Verner invested particularly hard in the Durmstrang Institute, improving the reputation of the school itself-would have allowed Muggle-borns into the Institute, but by rooted tradition certain things unfortunately can not be changed. In 1994, after thirteen years, Verner for being satisfied with the work he had done, left his post as the Scandinavian Minister of Magic. For a year he lived in peace at his home in Stockholm, not far from the Ministry. No need to worry about anything but cooking, bathing, washing dishes, ironing, and paying bills. Life was simple. Until 1995. Harry Potter revealed to the world that Lord Voldemort had returned. No one believed, but Verner did. It was also in that year that Igor Karkaroff disappeared and the Institute was left without a Headmaster. Verner was appointed by the Ministry himself to take the job, and he accepted the offer. When he became the Headmaster of Durmstrang he accepted Muggle-borns at school, and made every effort to erase Karkaroff's imprint of the Institute by making it a more ... inviting place. Verner proceeded to use his influence as a former Minister and current Headmaster of Durmstrang to help the Order of the Phoenix to protect itself from Death Eaters and also to hunt them if possible. In addition to having arranged shelter to members of the group that swore to defeat Voldemort. In 1996, when the world finally saw the truth and the Dark Lord had returned, the one who was once known as Tom Riddle invaded Durmstrang in order to kill the Headmaster. There was a duel before a gigantic number of students. With great skill and luck, Verner was able to repel Voldemort. After that the security of the Institute was greatly enhanced until the end of the war. In 1998, Verner was briefly absent as Headmaster to directly assist the Order of the Phoenix. When the Battle of Hogwarts happened, he was there, and he fought bravely. Protected Hogwarts students - of all houses, emphasis on "all" - eliminated a number of notable Death Eaters and nearly killed Lucius Malfoy. At the end of the battle he had a talk with Harry Potter, who gave some advice, thanked him and wished him good luck. Verner then returned to Durmstrang, only returning to England to attend the funerals and burials of members of the Order of the Phoenix who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Life After Battle of Hogwarts and Death After the battle of Hogwarts he returned to Durmstrang, where he continued to be the Director until 2023, when he retired and moved to his home in Stockholm. Not even when the Third Wizarding War, started by his former best student, started Verner again fighting. He was too old. And in 2028 he passed away at the age of 145. Physical appearance Verner currently has a fair skin, practically pale, but does not come to that tone. He has a slim physique and a completely slim and slender body, besides being considerably tall - 1.86 meters high. Verner's hair is white as snow, there are only hairs on the thighs and behind the head. He has a long full beard with a mustache that ends just before half of his torso. His eyes are gray and metallic, although the left one is clearly lighter in color and pale due to the scar that passes through it. However, the color of his eyes are seldom seen, after all he is always wearing sunglasses with round and small lenses. Verner dresses in a similar - or even identical - dress worn by Igor Karkaroff during his time as Headmaster of Durmstrang. Personality and traits Although there is always an aura of danger around him, Verner has a modest and caring personality who has great concern for those he loves and especially for his students. It has an eccentric behavior, which makes evident by the theatricality in its being, exotic expressions and exaggerated movements. A man of obstinate and convicted nature, with a relentless willpower. When he strives to achieve his desire, he will go to the ends of hell for it. His movements and expressions are exaggerated, which shows a certain extravagance. Keep your elegance the old fashion at any time, even in the midst of a battle. It has a remarkable and unusual humor, which mixes certain sarcasm and malice - both with a certain euphemism - with what is classified as "pure humor" or "Good humor". It always has a serene tone of speech, and shows itself to be relatively friendly with just about anyone - with courtesy biases. But let's see how threatening Verner looks and try to stay as far away from him as possible. Although he is patient and calm, who bears any insult with a slight smile on his face, it is best not to struggle to end such patience because it is not eternal, it only lasts a long time. A proud man, and who is utterly unable to bow down before someone. Always keeping an air of superiority intimidating. Despite such a "tone" that transpires, and to really have some pride, Verner is not arrogant or pretentious. Cautious and responsible, besides being very intelligent, but not always so prudent. He is incredibly astute, possessing a natural expertise and inability to be deceived - after all, he trusts nobody and nothing at all -, his ruse is great, being able to deceive and manipulate anyone with his complex machinations and exotically complex ideas and seemingly insane to those who are not as eccentric as he. Verner has an ability that resides in his personality in dissolving and using deceptive artifices, being prone to use that side of his personality to achieve his goals - usually good goals. Despite all these traits of Rask's personality, there is a certain coldness and relentlessness in him. After his childhood, his hard life and loneliness in Durmstrang, he became like this. Not being very emotional and acting in an indifferent and impartial way in situations that normal people would not be. But, his coolness never changed his mood. Magical abilities and skills Verner Rask was undoubtedly one of the most powerful, skilled and erudite wizards this world has ever seen, standing on the threshold of people like Régis Wyllt, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. Among his skills and magical highlights are: *Transfiguration *Dark Arts *Defense Against Dark Arts *Legilimency *Duelling *Wandless Magic *Non-Verbal Magic *Charms *Unforgivable Curses *Quidditch Category:1883 births Category:2028 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Wizards Category:Dark wizards Category:Males Category:Durmstrang students Category:Durmstrang Headmasters and Headmistresses